


A Kindness

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "babies."</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "babies."

"Oh god. Keep looking, Giles. There's gotta be some way. Oh god."

Buffy's pacing and babbling, Giles is frantically researching. The thing in the book cage just snarls.

Until quite recently, it was Mrs. Melbourne, the very pregnant trig teacher.

"The baby's still okay, right? She _just_ rose."

Giles snaps his book shut. "Got it," he says. "The baby's human for several days. You'd best go home, Buffy. The removal procedure is rather...gruesome."

She sags with relief, nods, leaves. And the thing looks quietly at Giles; it knows.

"Sometimes a lie is a kindness," he says, and raises his crossbow.


End file.
